A Silent Hill Love Story
by Outlaw T
Summary: A short story about Cheryl Mason, otherwise known by here adopted name Heather, and the essentric Terrence Blair falling in love despite being stuck in hell and fighting off the infamous Red Pyramid.


Note: I haven't written anything for a while, like four or five years, so I hope you kids like this story as much as I do. Oh, and the hero is pretty much me, because I gave him my personality. Anyway, just enjoy it.

-Outlaw T-

* * *

I blinked my eyes a couple times, I guess the stress of the situation was finally weighing down on me. You see it wasn't that my favorite cloths were stained with blood, or that I was covered with wounds, or that my chainsaw was low on gas. Shit, it wasn't even the newly ripped hole in my nice, black suede sneakers and I love those fucking shoes. Really, more than anything, it was the girl I had found. Well I shouldn't say girl 'cause she _is _seventeen and from the looks of it, killed a lot more shit than me. But of course she had, it was her second time here. Wasn't it? I didn't feel like asking her again, mainly because she always gives me this strange blank look. It was too numb to be innocent and too, well blank to know better. For the most part it creeped me out, but it also kinda turned me o, like a girl who knows ho to grimace. You know that look right? What the hell am I talking about, this is no god damned time to get a boner. Or maybe it was, it was extremely possible that she was as starved for affection as me and wants to get one last screw in before she dies, which might be very soon. O there's this other possibility, that maybe she's too frightened by the situation and wants nothing more than someone to die with. That's probably it, just my fucking luck right?

"Hay". Her soft voice startled me, causing me to loose my train of thought. It didn't help that I was a little bit stoned. Hmm…pot. I loved the stuff, in fact I loved so much that I wasted most of my teenage years high as hell. Shit, what the fuck I am talking about, I still am wasting my life away. It wasn't really the pot, the pot was actually one of the more positive things in my like. It was always there for me, you know, like a good girlfriend, something I hadn't had in years. On that subject-.

"Hay". This time, she looked over at me, she looked worried. She had that sorta look that said "I'm scared, why aren't you listening to me?". So this time I answered her.

"What?"

She stared into my eyes. "Nothing, I just feel a little sick. That's all."

Again I blinked

"Don't you?' she asked.

"A little" I answered in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Okay, just making sure it wasn't just me being unreasonable."

"Oh, you're fine" I assured her "Concentrate on getting home."

"Home?" The word echoed a bit in my head. I was becoming spacey. Her eyes fell as she scuffed her feet on the floor beneath her. "It's a good thing you're here. You make me fell better, I don't know why. Maybe it's because you're a monster, just like me. The mother of a dead god, who gave birth to herself and a man meant to become the avatar of a nameless evil. I brought this nightmare into being and you're here to seal it here…. forever." She looked back up at me and a smile crept crossed her face.

"I hate to think of us as a couple of monsters." And the truth was, I did. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew what she was saying was true. I couldn't help by grimace.

Her smile faded.

Shit. I always make the girls sad. I'm such a jerk. I would have to make it up to her sometime later, but right now… Oh fuck, I couldn't remember what we were supposed to be doing. Fucking weed.

This was quickly remedied by the radio attached to my female friend's belt. It had begun emitting a familiar, low growling noise. I knew what it meant just as well at the radio itself did, it meant that something was gonna die. I looked over at my companion and we met gazes again. Only this time really looked at her, because, if I was the one to die, I wanted to carry her image to hell with me. She was the last beautiful thing left in my like and if I had any say in the matter, I was keeping her. She was worth trading my life for and I would only stand until she fell. And so, I took her in.

She said her mane was Cheryl. It sorta fit her. She stood about my height, with dirty blonde hair, which was obviously dyed from a dark brown. She wore it short and layered and it spent a lot of time in her face. I found it sexy. Her face was pale and moderately freckled,, just enough to look good. Her eyes were large and dark brown, a good contrast from her skin and hair. She was quite thin, but her arms hold an unusual kind of strength. She would be a beast if she worked out. She filled her low-rider jeans quite nicely, though I couldn't say the same about her sleeveless orange shirt. I still like it. I was also quite taken by the little things she wore, from her matching orange sweatbands, right sown to her blood stained, white Vans.

Cheryl noticed me checking her out and blushed. "Yeah, I enjoy looking at you too."

I was a bit taken back by her saying this and I'm pretty sure she noticed because she grinned. The moment didn't last long, it was in face brutally interrupted by a loud shrieking noise. It sounded some what like someone was dragging a large, sharp piece of metal along a metal floor. The sound mixed with the moaning of the radio, creating a horrible song. As the noise got closer, it became accompanied by a heavy, slow thumping, like a great beast pulling a dead of razors.

I heard Cheryl gasp and looked over at her. She looked about as horrible as the sounds around us. "Fuck, I can see it…" She drew several deep breaths and spoke again. "It's like ten or twelve feet tall and it's dragging a large sword or blade or something."

Curious, I peeked around the corner. I caught sight of the thing immediately. It stood about eight or nine (not ten or twelve, dumb girl) feet tall, it's long legs covered by what appeared to be the lower half of a butcher's smock made of…. Human skin? Gross. The monster's upper half was uncovered, exposing it's muscles and rotting skin. It had no breasts and it's head was covered by a great, black, triangular helmet, so I assumed it was male. He dragged a large sword in his right hand that resembled a (again) butcher's knife. And, wait, he was dragging something else in his left hand, but what was it? Whatever it was, it was leaving a huge trail of blood behind it. "'Ay Cheryl? What is he dragging? Can you see it?"

"The sword?"

"No, the other hand."

"Oh, let me look…". This was followed by a second gasp. Cheryl's hand flew up to her mouth as she nearly puked. She turned away for the sight, squatted down and threw up a bit. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand but didn't look back up at me. "It's a body, he's dragging a mutilated corpse". Her voice was pretty shaky and I could see that for a change something was getting to her, which was a shock because she had seen so much of this shit before. I guess she was finally breaking.

Still having some nerve left, I looked again. He was staring strait at me. I watched as the great beast dropped it's toy…bad humor, I meant his corpse buddy and started toward me and Cheryl.

Cheryl stood back up. "What?"

I drew a deep breath. "It's headed for us".

She frowned.

Fuck it. I picked up my chainsaw and pointed the blade to the ground. If I was going out, I was gonna at least try to bring this thing with me…as my gift to hell…or maybe the girl next to me. I don't know. But speaking of the girl, she was staring at me again.

"What the frig are you doing?" Her voice was quiet, angry and worried at the same time.

I managed a weak smile. "Cheryl, just in case one of us doesn't make it…"

"What?"

"I, I think I might love you. I don't know. I just wish we had more time to figure this out, but we don't. So, I guess I'm dying for you, or, maybe for us. So we can be." My stomach knotted.

She hung her head and tears began to pour down her cheeks. "But…"

I didn't let her finish. I grabbed her and pulled her up against me. She looked into my eyes, smiled and drove her lips into mine. I felt the stud in her tongue slide acrossed my slips. The kiss was wonderful, though it only lasted a few seconds.

Cheryl brought her eyes back up to mine. "Well, if I'm committing suicide, I'm glade I'm doing it with you." What little makeup that was left on her eyes was now all over her cheeks. I didn't bother wiping it off, neither did she.

I felt around till I found the pistol sticking out of her back pocket and pulled it out. I backed away from her, pulled the cocking mechanism and placed the weapon in her hand. She stared blankly at first it, then me,

"I only have one clip left."

"All I have is a 500 and three shells."

"I can't. I'm not strong enough to use it."

"Still…". I pulled the pistol out of the machete sheath strapped to my back, followed by the bayonet. It was a beautiful Smith & Wessen 500 with a 13 inch barrel and a saw-tooth saber bayonete, all of ten inches long. It was a revolver, but held only five rounds, due to their size and weight. The thing was old and blood stained, mostly my fault and most likely the pool of gore I found it in. "Here. Just take it. Just in case you run out of nines."

She took the behemoth from me and held it in front of her face. She studied it hard for a moment as she received the bayonet and attached it. "Well, at least the blade will make a good weapon…better than my shank." She meant her small, fold-out knife, but she loved to call the thing a shank.

I took one last peek at the monster, it was almost to us. Good thing it was really slow, otherwise our little touchy emofest would have been interrupted. This was it, time to kill or be killed. I tried to bury any fear left in me with little results.. I could feel bile welling up in the back of my throat. Damn it, this is mo time to bitch out, I have someone to protect. I wasn't ready, but I didn't have a choice. I repositioned the chainsaw, started it up and pulled the trigger a few times, just because. I turned to Cheryl. "Ready". Of course she wasn't, but she still knotted and began to fire on the monster. I used the distraction to charge in. I cleared the short distance quickly and used the momentum to swing my saw. It connected with some force and I heard the sound of jamming gears as the chainsaw kicked back as if it just hit metal. "Bull shit!" Cheryl heard me yell and let off a short burst of shells. It bought me just enough time to catch my balance before the beast swung . I tried to block the blow with the saw, but the crushing force was too much. I hit the ground hard. I heard the two pieces of my chainsaw hit the ground . but I didn't see it because my eyes had blacked out.

I could hear Cheryl screaming and shooting. That's when I heard the worst sound yet…a loud click. She was out of ammo.

My vision was now coming back, recovering from the blow. My head was reeling. I looked up and the creature was standing over me unharmed with it's blade held high. The sword came down, I knew I was dead. I was about half way through bracing for death when I was startled by deafening bang accompanied by a scream. In what seemed to be slow motion, I watched the bullet connect with the monster's head, which, surprisingly, sent it flying. I took this as my cue to stand back up.

As soon as I was on my feet, I looked behind me to check on Cheryl. She was kneeling, to busy cradling her arms to care that she had dropped her, well my pistol at her feet. I could already see bruises forming on her wrists, elbows and shoulders. Her eyes were watering, it was kinda cute. What a cruel thought, she's suffering and I find it attractive, foul. I then turned my attention to what was left of my beautiful chainsaw. Farewell love, I'll miss you. Now to get back to what was important, defending Cheryl, but with what?

The monster's sword caught my eye. It was big and looked heavy. Still, the beast was getting up and I needed to do something and so I ran to the blade, kneeled down, grasped the handle and …I couldn't lift it. Shit, it must have weighed over 300 pounds. Cheryl yelped.

"Watch it!"

The monster had somehow gotten up and made it to me while I was fucking around with the sword. It swiped at me, but I ducked, just making it. I considered punching the thing, but thought it better to run and so, I did…like a fool. I slid to a stop next to Cheryl, picking up the 500 in mid-slide. It made me feel cool, Hopefully Cheryl saw it. I aimed the gun at the monster's great helm, but then noticed something better, there was a corpse crucified on a large, spiked cross suspended by a single chain to the ceiling. I reaimed at the monster's head and shot him, knocking over and then the chain. The cross came down crushing the beast. It squirmed for a couple of seconds, and died. Cheryl's radio went silent.

I returned to Cheryl's side and helped her up and she looked up at me, she was still crying. "It looks like we survived." She smiled and rubbed her arms sorely.

"Looks it" I sighed.

Cheryl lowered her eyes. "I love you…" She let herself fall into my arms.

"I love you too."

She went in for a kiss, but stopped. The radio had begun to buzz again.


End file.
